


Embalming Process (Podfic)

by Elfgrunge



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: <-- Stealin Aodh's tags for the OG fic, (It's like 12), Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Original Character(s), Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Statement Fic, li did so much research you have no idea, lots of descriptions of embalming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfgrunge/pseuds/Elfgrunge
Summary: Statement of Rhys Griffiths, regarding an encounter he experienced in Millard Funeral Homes, his place of employment.





	Embalming Process (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spacefiasco (ColourlessCharacter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourlessCharacter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Embalming Process](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851763) by [Spacefiasco (ColourlessCharacter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourlessCharacter/pseuds/Spacefiasco). 

> Aodh did a fic! So I recorded it! First time recording something though so it's not the quality I'd hope for but it's not shit so! (Originally made because I'm putting it on a cassette to send to him but ao3 too because why not)

[Link to google drive audio file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1OqV0we1-ffb9bDSY64S5jWuEP2B4cJgC/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
